1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee-protection airbag device for fixing an airbag assembly, which is disposed in front of knees of an occupant sitting on a seat and includes an airbag being inflatable when an inflating gas flows thereinto and a casing receiving the airbag in a folded state, to a body by the use of an attachment bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, there is known a knee-protection airbag device in which an airbag assembly is fixed to a body in such a manner that a peripheral edge of an attachment hole of an attachment bracket is fixed to a target attachment seat provided in the body by the use of a fixing member while the airbag assembly is temporarily fixed to the body by the use of the attachment bracket disposed to extend from a casing (for example, see JP-A-2008-254501).
In the knee-protection airbag device of the related art, a locking claw used to be temporarily fixed to the body is formed at a position below the attachment hole and above a gravity point of the airbag assembly in the attachment bracket. Then, when the locking claw is locked to a peripheral edge of a locking hole near the body, the airbag assembly can be temporarily fixed to the body so that the attachment hole of the attachment bracket can be disposed at an attachment position of the target attachment seat near the body.
However, in the knee-protection airbag device of the related art, the airbag assembly is temporarily fixed to the body only by the locking claw formed at the attachment bracket and the locking claw is formed by a plate-shaped member disposed so that a width direction follows a vertical direction and is formed in a substantial L-shape in which a front end is directed downward. For this reason, a backward rotational movement of the airbag assembly can be accurately suppressed, but a horizontal movement of the airbag assembly cannot be easily suppressed. Further, the horizontal movement of the airbag assembly during the temporary fixing operation is also regulated. In consideration of this fact, there is a room for improvement.